mmaboutsfandomcom-20200214-history
Chris Camozzi vs. Tom Watson
The first round began. Camozzi comes out southpaw. Camozzi lands an inside kick. Camozzi knees the body. They trade rights to the body inside. Camozzi lands a right elbow. Clinch. Camozzi lands a stiff jab on the break, eats a big inside kick, Camozzi lands a big combo including a right hook. 4:00 as he stuffs a single thinking standing guillotine. It's very tight dragging Watson down with it, it's tight. Watson escapes. Camozzi knees the head as they stand and break. Camozzi lands a jab. Watson lands a left. Camozzi stuffs a double to the clinch. 3:00. Camozzi knees the body, eats a right elbow on the break. Camozzi lands a jab. Camozzi lands an inside kick. Camozzi lands a one-two after a double jab. Clinch. Camozzi got a trip, takes the back. Side control, 2:00. Takes the back, one hook. Watson escapes and stands. They break. 1:00. Watson lands a hard right and another, that was an elbow actually the second time. Watson lands a groin shot, Camozzi needs a sec. They continue. Watson lands a pair of body kicks, eats a right. Watson lands a leg kick. 30. Watson lands a left, dodges an axe kick. Watson lands a good leg kick. 15. Clinch. Camozzi knees the body. Break. Camozzi knees the body, clinch, R1 ends, 10-9 Camozzi. R2 began. Camozzi lands a jab. Watson lands an inside kick. And a body kick. Watson visibly tired. Camozzi lands a jab. Watson tries a single. Stuffed. Watson knees the groin again, Camozzi collapses, crowd boos, Big John pulls Watson away, Watson shrugs him off angrily. Big John takes a point. "You gotta be in control of your weapon!" They continue, touching gloves. Watson lands an inside kick. Lands a body kick. Watson lands a left. Watson lands a right. Camozzi knees the body. Clinch. Camozzi knees the body. Stuffs a single. Break, 3:00. "Angle Chris!" Camozzi lands a jab, eats an inside kick. Watson lands a left. Clinch. Break. Camozzi visibly fading. Watson lands a jab, eats a double jab. Watson lands a leg kick. Camozzi stuffs a double thinking guillotine as they stand, 2:00. Cranking it, drags him down with it. Loses it. Stands to the clinch. Break. Watson lands a right. Camozzi lands a left. Camozzi defends a single. Lands a right elbow. Watson knees the head, defends a single himself. 1:00. Both men tired visibly. Watson knees the body, lands a right, knees the body. Right uppercuts inside. Break. Watson lands a left. 35. Camozzi lands a jab. Watson lands an inside kick. Camozzi lands a pair of jabs. Both men sloppy and tired. Watson gets an easy single. 10. Watson lands a right elbow, R2 ends, 9-9 with the point deduction, would've been 10-9 Watson... R3 began. Watson lands an inside kick. Camozzi lands a left. Watson lands a body kick. And an inside kick. Camozzi lands a jab. And an inside kick. Camozzi lands a good left. And a double jab left, one-one-two. Watson lands a good one-two, eats a double jab. 4:00. Watson was warned for another groin kick. Clinch. Watson knees the body. "Chris, angle!" Break. Camozzi lands a jab and another, eats a body kick. Watson lands a hard right. And a body kick. Watson lands a leg kick. 3:00. Camozzi lands a double jab, stuffs a single. Eats a short elbow. Clinch. Camozzi's exhausted, gets a desperate takedown to half-guard. 2:00. "Elbow!" Taking the back. Stepping over, scramble. "Side control!" Gets the back again. Clinch. Watson lands a right elbow, another. And a right uppercut. 1:00. Watson knees the body. "Right elbow!" Camozzi catches a knee for a nice single to butterfly guard. 35. Clinch. Watson lands a right inside, right elbow, break. 15. Watson lands a right, clinch. Watson knees the body. Camozzi knees the head and breaks with a left elbow, R3 ends, 10-9 Camozzi but close.